Hagamos de todo en 4 meses
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: una vida nunca es fácil, un amor no es fácil. Así es como Hiroto y Ryuuji vivirán una historia , pasen y lean Prologo : Hiroto le esconde algo a Midorikawa pero eso no va evitar el este junto al peliverde y sean felices, nada ni nadie haciendo lo que el quiera en los momentos que desea, al final Midorikawa sabrá la verdad,pero tal vez sea tarde o no para repetirlo o arrepentirse.
1. Cap 1

Espero les gustara, va a ser un fic muy breve aun no se de cuantos capítulos,pero va a hacer algo pequeño,espero les guste,

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **POV : Hiroto.**

Según Atsuya las cosas son injustamente absurdas cuando se trata de Fubuki y Yo, para el que seamos medios hermanos es una tontería y que el uno de la vida por el otro es una gran idiotez, supongo lo entiendo,, que un día te digan tú y tu medio hermano morirán sentenciándote es tonto pero aun más que te digan que con la muerte de uno el otro vivirá, cuando Fubuki escucho eso no quiso le dio miedo y comenzó a llorar frenéticamente, cuando Atsuya su gemelo lo vio ante tal reacción insulto al médico enfrente de él dándole una patada, supongo que yo también lo hubiera hecho, pero me he resignado, espero ambos en especial Atsuya lo comprenda algún día, al igual que nuestra familia.

* * *

 **Hagamos de todo en 4 meses**

 **POV : Ryuuji**

Hoy es 15 de Noviembre, es un lindo y frio día de invierno, las calles de la cuidad están cubiertas de nieve, los colores verde, rojo y dorado no se tardan en lucir en cada calle, la navidad es como una gran fiesta y es mi fiesta favorita, toda las personas es estos días son muy amables, los que ayer peleaban hoy son amigos…o eso creo yo pero no solo me gusta Noviembre por ser navidad, por los dulces o regalos sino, por….

-Hiroto, buenos días-

-buenos días Kazemaru-

Por el, por Hiroto…en unos días más es su cumpleaños y me he decidido a darle un regalo y no solo eso también le declarare lo que siento de buena vez, aún estamos en clases, solo hoy, ya que desde mañana esteremos de vacaciones y no le veré hasta febrero, pero conseguiré ir a su casa así tenga que robar la dirección del expediente estudiantil,

-¡Hola Hiroto!-

-Ryuuji, hola-

-pareces muy feliz hoy-

-sí, tu igual-

-sabes yo…Hiroto...-

-Hiroto…me has extrañado cariño-

De pronto en medio de mi saludo se entrometió Aphrodi colgándose al cuello de Hiroto, que se cree podría haberlo lastimado este salvaje con cara de ángel,

-Aphrodi, basta con eso, por cosas como ésas Atsuya no quiere hablarme-

-es que me es difícil elegir entre alguno-

Sentía que estorbaba al ver como lo tomaba del rostro sin apartarse de él, Aphrodi era muy afectuosos, aunque sabía que a él como a Kazemaru les gusta Hiroto, pero no me rendiré yo seré el único en declararme así sea lo último que haga,

Como ese día era el último en el instituto solo los club tenían actividad solo las primeras horas eran para dejar tareas de vacaciones, ¿los profesores nos saben que son vacaciones?…mientras iba al club de baloncesto después de terminar las clases mire a Kazemaru, ¿qué haría por aquí? él está en el club de atletismo y por la nieve correrían en el domo de deportes, mi curiosidad fue tan grande que lo seguí ,el salió de la edificio y fue hacia atrás, lo seguí y me escondí al mirar vi se quedaba parado esperando algo, poco después aprecio Hiroto…

-para que me has llamado-

-bueno…yo…tengo que decirte algo-

-¿qué es?-

-mire bien, Kazemaru se notaba nervios y ruborizado, no él se iba a declarar, no puede yo…soy el único que debe estar con Hiroto porque yo lo dijo y quiero…

-no tengo tiempo debo irme-

-bien entonces-

enseguida mire a kazemaru ir directo, tomo el rostro de Hiroto con ambas manos y besos sus labios, no podía creerlo, retrocedí negando, sentía como las lágrimas salían, no esto no era así, salí corriendo y me fui llorar no quería que el club en el que estaba me viera así que fui a una vieja bodega y me metí, sentándome en el suelo llorando, aún tenía esa visión en mi mente, seguro que lo aceptaba, Kazemaru es inteligente, agradable, y tiene más cosas en común con el que yo, además yo solo he cruzado unas palabras con él desde que entre a la preparatoria, él y Kazemaru an estado juntos desde secundarían,

Me quede llorando no quería salir y encontrarme con la noticia de que ambos estaban juntos, ahora mis inviernos serán triste, más que fríos y amargos…no quiero vivir… ¿por qué?...

-¿Por qué me haces esto Hiroto?-

-¿hacer que cosa?-

-ya sabes eso,…no quiero verte…-

-que mal, cierto, toma lo había comprado para mí en la máquina expendedora pero puedes quedarte, no sé qué hice pero…. ¿me perdonas?-

En ese momento levante la mirada y ahí estaba Hiroto dándome una lata de café con crema caliente de una máquina, dedicando una sonrisa….es…acaso me escucho…

-h-Hiroto-

No sabía que hacer o que decir, quería morirme, ¿en qué momento había entrado?, además creí nadie venía a este lujar, baje la mirada para no verlo, mientras mirando sus pies como se iba a sentar a una butaca que estaba en ese lujar y colocaba su maletín en el escritorio y se apoyaba sobre él y dejaba el envase en el escritorio…

-¿estás bien?-

-…-

-sabes…lo que dije no es verdad…solo deliraba, realmente quiero verte, me agradas…..-

-….-

-¡vamos mírame!-

Me levante del suelo y me coloque frente a él, me acerque a buscar su rostro y él estaba dormido, ¿enserio? que facilidad para dormirse, o acaso me ignorara…

-sabes Hiroto, no sé si estas dormido o me ignoras pero…sabes yo…me...-

En ese momento alguien gritaba mi nombre, entonces recordé yo debería haberme ido ya al club de baloncesto, no quería dejar a Hiroto, pero no tenía opción, tome mi sudadera del uniforme y la coloque sobre sus hombros y deje una pequeña nota y me fui, no quería pero debía….

Cuando llegue al club mis sempais me regañaron pero aun así comencé con el entrenamiento y lecciones de rutina, mientras me lucia con mis jugadas y saltos solo pensaba en Hiroto , en un momento en mi mejor tiro pensé , _-se lo dedicare a Hiroto-_ era una pena no me hubiese visto,

Mientras mis amigos me felicitaban observe, Hiroto estaba en las gradas, ¿cuándo?, me sentía nerviosos, pero después vi Kazemaru acercarse, cierto él estaba aquí y seguro vino a verlo a él no a mí, seguro ni importancia le dio a mirar jugar al club de baloncesto…

Pero mientras jugaba no podía dejar de verlos juntos por tal distracción recibí un balonazo en la cara que me hizo caer de sentón y sangrar la nariz, mire de nuevo y Hiroto me veía, seguro que se burlaba de mí,

Fui a la enfermería para ver no me hubiese roto la nariz con el golpe del balón, la enfermera me curo y me pidió quedarme a descansar, no había sido nada, pero por poca que fuera la sangre que había salido debía tomar reposo,

-vaya vergüenza, soy un torpe- _me coloque en las manos en la cabeza mientras recordaba mi error al mira a Hiroto-_

-pues creo eres un torpe talentosos-

Mire y Hiroto había entrado en la enfermería hacercandose a un banquillo junto a donde estaba yo en una camilla, estaba soñando, creo que el golpe me afecto la cabeza…

-no me gustas las enfermerías o Hospitales…pero, ¿estás bien ese golpe fue fuerte?, cierto me gusto tu juego realmente tienes talento, ¿cierto toma esta vez sí es para ti?-

El me entrego un envase de jugo de manzana, ¿Qué hacía aquí? seguro Kazemaru le extrañaba, aunque me vio no solo el tiro que le dedique sino el buen golpe que recibí…

-que haces aquí-

-¿Qué cosa?, tú me has pedido venir, acaso olvidaste tu nota, además gracias por tu sudadera, aunque no deberías dejar cartas dentro de los bolsillos alguien podría leerlas-

-¿qué cosa?-

el me entrojo mi sudadera doblada y al tomarla una carta blanca salió, acaso no había yo metido esa cosa en mi maletín…dime que Hiroto no leyó nada, no pero que pienso de ser así seguro no estaría aquí…o la hubiera hecho trizas ahora en mi cara,

-tu…-

-descuida no leí nada, ¿cierto?, vine porque has dicho me pagarías por tomarte mi café con leche, así que espero un reembolsó así como por el jugo que te he traído-

-claro…veamos…ya no tengo dinero y mi billetera se quedó en casa… ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa?-

Pero que hago, ryuuji malo no vez que él prefiere a Kazemaru, arrepiéntete antes de que te zambulla en una cubeta repleta de hielos para bajarte el calor...

-si no quieres no...Pensare como pagarte-

-está bien-

-¿Qué cosa?, si tienes otra cosa yo…-

-está bien, iré, no tengo nada que hacer-

Me sentía feliz, quería esconderlo pero no podía estaba sonriendo mientras miraba el jugo que tenía entre mis manos, que Hiroto fuera a mi casa me hacía feliz, me alegra haber recibido este golpe y que él me viera y se preocupara, ¿Por qué lo está, cierto?,

-después de mi practica de baloncesto, te parece si nos vamos-

-aun debo ir otra cosa, pero yo te buscare-

-bien-

Estaba tan feliz, Hiroto salió y se despidió con un movimiento de su mano al alejarse, pero al salir de la enfermería se encontró con Kazemaru enfrente, él lo miro y después desvió la mirada de Hiroto, Hiroto salió sin hablarle y Kazemaru se quedó de pie en la puerta por un momento y después salió corriendo, ¿pasa algo?

* * *

 **espero les guste...hasta la otra**

 **-espero comentarios-**


	2. Cap 2

**saludos , espero les guste la continuación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Me quede un rato en la enfermería hasta que un chico del club fue por mí, al llegar mi sempais no me dejaron practicar pero me quedaría ya que al final tendrían una reunión, ¿me pregunto que hace ahora Kazemaru y Hiroto?, el no estaba con su club así que seguro estaba con Hiroto, bien no debería pensar en ellos seguro es cosa de enamorados…pero el solo pensarlo me pone mal,

Después de casi 1 hora termine mi reunión e iba a buscar a Hiroto, pero recordé el vendría así que lo espere a fuera, el club de altísimo junto al de basquetbol se fueron del edifico junto al club de fútbol, natación, esgrima y kendo que ocupaban los demás lujares dentro del domo, pero Hiroto no llegaba, iba a irme pero decidí esperarle además lo había invitado a mi casa. Comenzó a nevar y el frio era más que insoportable me abrase a mi maleta de deportes junto a la de mis libros, seguro él se olvidó ya comenzaba a caer la tarde y no aprecia, pronto cerrarían la escuela, me quede aun así hasta que me quede dormido recargándome junto a un pilar al pie de unas escaleras frete al domo de deportes.

Una aroma muy rica llegaba a mí, sentía como me mecía sobre algo agradable, estaba tan caliente, sentí calor en mi cuerpo y mi corazón latir, desperté y mire el hombro de alguien, después me fije y ese hombro, era de Hiroto…el me llevaba cargando en su espalda…

-has despertado, que bien creí habías muerto-

-…-

-¿te ocurre algo?…Has de estar molesto por hacerte esperar, veras ayudaba a una chica en el club de lectura y se me fue el tiempo mientras leí un libro en la biblioteca, perdona, si te parece te llevare a mi casa, eres bienvenido a entrar o quedarte-

Estaba sorprendido no molesto, iba en la espalda de Hiroto, es un sueño, si eso debería estar pasando, pero aun cuando recibía un poco de su calor termine estornudando escupiéndole el hombro un poco en la cara por accidente al tener mis bazos sujetándome a él por encima de sus hombros

-¡perdona, no fue a propósito!-

Casi como efecto él también lo hizo estornudo, pero se comenzó a reír, no lo entendía, acaso se burlaba, incluso esperaba me dejara caer de golpe y ese encanto terminara por mi culpa,

-lo siento, puedes bajarme-

-¿te molesta?-

-bueno…- _el me miro como pudo ya que mi cara estaba muy cercas a la de él, parecía no molestarle el que lo bañara o que me llevara así-_

-es la primera vez llevo a alguien así, cuando tenía que cargar algo se aprecia mi guardaespaldas para hacerlo todo, hasta llevar mi maletín, eso hasta la secundaria, parecía que el grandulón me trataba como su muñeco y no como un niño rico-

-¿acaso tienes mucho dinero?, es decir eres un niño rico-

-¿acaso no lo sabes?, soy el más joven de la prestigiosa familia Kira, bueno aunque supongo nadie sabe de mi si no de quien será el heredero a esa fortuna, bien puedo llevarte, jamás he hecho esto y seguro no lo hare muy seguido-

-¿pero?-

-bien no lo hare, te bajare enseguida-

-no, está bien puedes hacerlo, quiero lo hagas, solo hazlo conmigo-

me aferre a él pegando mi cuerpo y sujetándome, parecía que lloraría si no lo dejaba hacerlo, el sonrió y siguió caminando hacia afuera de la escuela, pero…, me sentí sonrojado, pero estaba feliz, poco después un automóvil se orilló y bajaron dos sujetos de ese automóvil rodeándonos,

-amo baje esa cosa le han dicho que no debe hacer cosas innecesarias-

-¿cosa?- _acaso este sujeto me ve como un objeto-_

-por favor no ofenda a mi amigo, acaso mi padre los envió-

\- lo llevaremos a casa enseguida, suba por favor al automóvil-

-no hay elección, vamos Ryuuji te llevo a mi casa, te parece si te invito-

-sí, seguro-

El me bajo de su espalda y él se adentró para después subir con él al automóvil, pero esos sujetos me miraban con odio, como si hiciera algo malo, estaba incomodo, dentro del automóvil solo me quede callado ya que Hiroto hablaba con alguien por su celular por petición de uno de eso sujetos, mire todo el camino por la ventana y note que después de la escuela entramos a zona residenciales. Llegamos a una lujosa casa de color blanco, las ventanas eran tan grandes que se podía ver desde fuera el interior, un muro alto rodeaba la propiedad, una vez se detuvo el automóvil entramos en su casa dejando a fuera a esos sujetos...

-¿tienes frio aun?-

-un poco pero descuida ya recuperare calor-

-es mi culpa por dejarte esperando, en mi habitación hay ropa que puedo prestarte, seguro el uniforme es muy frio ya que es ligero, puedes tomar lo que quieras-

-que, no descuida estoy acostumbrado como atleta lo tolero-

-bien, entonces sube mientras voy por algo para ambos en la cocina, sube las escaleras a la izquierda en la segunda puerta ahí es mi habitación, espérame es el lujar más cálido de mi casa-

-está bien-

-dame tus cosas las dejare en el lobby-

Después de darle mis cosas, subí las escaleras pero en todo el camino la casa me pareció un tanto fría, por lo general cuando voy de visita a las casas de mis amigos son…cálidas, y un aroma se siente en el habiente, pero este lujar parecía muerto,

Llegue a la habitaciones Hiroto y era muy elegante, la cama era grande y tenía una repisa larga con libros en uno de los muros en el otro había un largo gurda ropas y después una puerta que estaba entre abierta qué parecía un baño y una vista hacia el jardín de la casa, un par de sofás con una pequeña mesa en el centro y un escritorio donde había una computadora y junto una gran televisión de plasma… me senté en uno de los sofás de color negro a esperar a Hiroto, me sentía incómodo no solo por estar en la habitación de Hiroto sino por lo elegante del lujar yo no debería estar aquí,

Después de un rato de espera él se apreció con dos tazas de chocolate y con una sonrisa se acercó a mí y me entrego una taza de color blanco y se colocó en el sofá de enfrente dando un sorbo a su bebida, mire el contenido de la taza, pero mi felicidad de había ido, estaba intranquilo de pensar no encajaba mejor debería tomar mis cosas e irme a casa…

-¿te ocurre algo, Ryuuji?-

-no es nada- miraba hacia la taza intentando no ver a Hiroto-

-te molesta que te invitara, cierto…perdona

-no, no es eso…solo que…creo debería irme, te parece si nos vemos después-

-claro aunque tal vez eso no ocurra-

-que has dicho no pude entender-

-no, llamare el automóvil-

-puedo irme solo, tomare el autobús a casa-

-aquí no pasan autobuses o servicios particulares, por lo menos deja que mi chófer te lleve-

-está bien-

Pero que hacia esta mi oportunidad para acercarme a él y declararme aunque estuviera ya con alguien, como dicen, -"más vale haber amado y perdido que jamás haber amado"-, bien debo ser fuerte. Estaba de pie frente al sofá donde antes estaba y antes de que el saliera dela habitación llame su atención,

-espera Hiroto-

-¿qué ocurre?-

-yo, hay algo que debo decirte antes de irme-

-que es-

-veras….-

Respire profundamente aunque me rechazara y saliera corriendo de su casa debía hacerlo, se no era forma pero quería hacerlo además aun quería estar para el en su cumpleaños aunque me viera como un amigo, quería ser lo mejor,

-¡tú me gustas!-

Fui directo sin rodeos, no quería saber lo que pensaba de mí, no si quería, me quede esperando la repuesta mientras cerraba los ojos y bajaba la cabeza apretando mis manos contras mi pantalón a cada lado intentando soportar el rechazo, pero…

-¿no dirás nada?-

-ya lo sabía-

me quede boquiabierto, el respondió como si fuera lo más normal como si le pidiera la hora o hablara del clima, ¿Cómo que lo sabía? no piensa hacer algo más que responder naturalmente, no debo relajarme,

-¿cómo que lo sabias?-

-si...debo admitir si leí la carta que se calló de tu sudadera, antes me había dado una así que creí era mía al no ver de dónde salió y verla en el suelo, al mirar mi nombre la leí pero el contenido y la letra eran muy distintas, aunque no pusiste tu nombre cuando te la entregue y no lo negaste, supe eras tú-

-….-

No sabía cómo reaccionar, el parecía muy tranquilo de pie junto a la puerta de su habitación mirándome naturalmente sin evitar contacto conmigo,

-bien llamare a mi chófer-

-espera, antes dijiste no la leíste-

-su pongo estas molesto, lo siento, pero ya te dije mi razón, pero perdona por leer tu carta si hay algo que pueda hacer házmelo saber-

Acaso no le importaba, se disculpaba sí, pero no le interesaba le hecho de que me le declare o que le escribí una carta, acaso no le importaba cuando antes parecía tan amable,

-¿te ocurre algo?-

-no quiero verte, me largo no necesito tu automóvil me voy solo-

Camine hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir pero él me detuvo del brazo y me jalo hacia él, quedando detrás mío y apoyando su cabeza detrás de mi espalda,

-perdona-

Sin dudan me rechazaría continuación, estoy preparado, se está con Kazemaru, no importa seguro lo soportare, además no me gusta tanto, solo me enamore porque desde que llegue a el instituto fue muy amable conmigo,

-jamás se me han declarado y no sé cómo reaccionar-

-que nunca que, qué me dices de Kazemaru

Estaba molesto ante tal cosa, acaso cree soy un tonto se bien Kazemaru se le declaro antes es por eso que soporto su rechazo,

-que tiene que ver el aquí-

-se bien se te declaro este día, no digas jamás se te han declarado-

-¿nos has visto?-

-¡claro que lo hice!…dijo-

Ahora pensara los espiaba no, debo salir de este enredo de una manera entendible,

-los vi por casualidad, no quise...si estas con el mejor di eso y no finjas para rechazarme-

-pero no te estoy rechazando y Kazemaru y yo no tenemos nada-

-¿qué cosa?-

-se me declaro pero es verdad hasta hoy nadie se me ha declarado así que lo rechace, claro que no lo tomo a bien igual que tu cree le mentí porque estaba con alguien, por ello cuando salí de la enfermería de ir a dejarte tu sudadera el pensó…tu y yo salimos-

-¿Qué?-

-no me creyó y me insistido darle una explicación, una que no puedo ya que supongo jamás me ha dado por estar enamorado de nadie, pero al igual que tu Fubuki miro cuando rechace a Kazemaru-

-hablas del chico del curso de junto a nuestra clase-

-sí, el me llamo idiota engreído, pretencioso y vanidoso, me dijo que de buena vez aceptara a alguien-

-vaya ese chico te ha de odiar-

-quizás, pero supongo entenderlo, así que acepto a la siguiente persona que se me declare, además a mí… también me gusta Ryuuji solo que jamás tuve el valor de decirlo ya que no estaba seguro que fuera amor sino afecto-

-…-

-así que lo siento por no ser muy expresivo, aun así si tú lo deseas acepto lo que sientes ya que me agradas más que Kazemaru-

No sabía que hacer o pensar, me gustaba, me gusta mucho Hiroto y también le gustaba solo que no lo expresa por no tener práctica, admito unas lágrimas salieron, pero era de felicidad ,Hiroto me abrazo con fuerza ya que jamás lo aleje o nos separamos, me sentía feliz que podría perder la cordura.

* * *

 **espero fuera del agrado, en uno o dos días espero subir continuación.**


	3. Cap 3

**Saludos les he traido continuación doble,espero sea del agrado, ya que podre subir continuación hasta dentro de**

 **4 días aproximadamente,así que espero les guste..**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **POV : Ryuuji.**

Me quede en casa de Hiroto, después de ese abrazo me gire buscando su rostro y besando sus labios, el me correspondió y de tal manera que cerramos la puerta de la habitación me recargo en la puerta y me beso , sentía sus labios moviéndose junto a los míos me sentía feliz sentía mi cara enrojecida y mi cuerpo temblaba, el coloco el pestillo con una de sus manos, mientras me sujetaba con la otra mi manos es estaba en su rostro y me jalo hacia su cama dejándome abajo, sabía bien lo que quería y aunque me sentía ruborizado no me interesaba si era el no tenía problemas si era un sueño era uno muy excitante,

El siguió besándome sentía como sus manos se deshacían de mi uniforme y dejarme con la ropa desalineada y sin mi pantalón, sin dejar los frenéticos besos por mi cuerpo no solo mis labios, él también se deshizo de su ropa, me tomo de las piernas y tras zafarse el pantalón y calentarme ahogándome en éxtasis al sentir su mano sobre mi mimbro y correrme el me hizo el amor adentrándose en mí y me golpeaba en mi interior,

Me sentía tan feliz que aunque todo paso rápidamente estaba tan feliz que ni el dolor de mi primera vez se hacía presente, terminamos teniendo sexo por un rato al final terminamos durmiendo en la cama y nos cubrimos enredándonos en los edredones de la cama, estaba tan feliz que creo dormí con una sonrisa en los labios y más por estar junto a él,

a la mañana siguiente desperté, me desubique al ver la habitación pero después recordé me había quedado en casa de Hiroto, eso me alarmo uno por lo que hice con él y otro por que no fui a casa, mis padres me matarían, intente recordar donde estaba mi celular hasta que vi mi pantalón el piso salí de la cama y lo tome al ver el registro había 20 llamadas perdidas y mensajes de texto uno más amenazante que el siguiente y después los últimos llenos de angustia, llame a mi casa mi madre me grito al solo tenerla en repuesta , me castigo pero después me dijo iría por mí, le dije me quede con un amigo y me divertí en su casa que lo lamentaba por no llamar, dijo mi padre iría por mí, pero le dije mi amigo me llevaba ,no estaba ni seguro que Hiroto lo hiciera, pero mi madre se convención ya que no era de la clase de hijo que miente, mi madre colgó y después me vestí y decidí era mejor irme, pero parecía escapaba después de hacer algo malo como robar, bien pero debía sino perderé la confianza de mis padre,

Baje las escaleras a hurtadillas la verdad temía me encontrara con la familia de Hiroto por ejemplo un padre estricto y una madre que me eche a gritos o hermanos que al no conocerme me golpearan pero el camino fue libre, tome mis cosas en el lobby y abrí la puerta y salí pero fuera me encontré con los sujetos que habían traído a Hiroto y me miraban con el mismo desagrado que ayer, ¿qué les ocurre? acaso son dueños de el no solo sus sirvientes,

Salí de la propiedad pese a que el día era horrible bien invierno siempre es gris y lúgubre hasta ver las decoraciones de estas fechas, aquí por aquí no parecía a ver nada de eso, seguí por una calle hasta que recordé…. ¿cómo termine aquí? Hiroto me trago así que aunque mire por la ventanilla no recordaba el camino, mire hacia atrás pero no recordaba ni el camino a casa de Hiroto, no había ni aquí en preguntarle, estaba más que perdido,

Camine un rato intentando salir del laberinto de casas lujosas, pero entre más caminaba más extraviado me sentía pasaban autos cada 20mintos quizás pero ninguno paraba incluso uno siguió sin importarle casi me arrollaba, a este paso solo sentía no estaba en Japón, cosa imposible, pero las casas eran tan estilo Americano o Europeo que no parecía Japón, mientras caminaba comenzó a nevar y a calar el frio , a este paso terminare odiando la navidad y seré recordado como el chico que murió bajo la nieve tras perderse en una zona de lujo, me rendí me recargue junto a un automóvil estacionado y poco después un automóvil de color negro se detuvo bloqueando el paso,

-tú sube al automóvil-

-…-

Ignore al conductor y decidí irme, ¿cara de que me vio?, estúpido no soy de ese tipo, solo camine un poco cuando él y otro sujeto bajaron del automóvil y vi venían tras de mí e intente escapar y gritar por auxilio pero me taparon la boca al atraparon, di pelea aun así termine siendo arrogado hacia la parte trasera del automóvil,

-¡suéltenme hijos de su grandísimo padre!-

-vaya vocabulario, y tan amable que te vez al musitar, ¿dime ese es tu verdadero tú?-

El automóvil arranco y mire junto a mí a Hiroto, estaba tan feliz que me fui directo sobre él, pero la maniobra del conductor solo hizo que cayera y me pegara, que se cree,

-¿estás bien?-

-que bien que te encuentro, creí moriría y me secuestraban-

-perdona creí identificarías el automóvil o a mis guardaespaldas, ¿pero que haces afuera de mi casa?-

-he, bueno…espera lo mismo dijo, creí estabas en tu casa-

-he…yo…-

-el amo fue a dejar a su padre al aeropuerto, cosa que no le importa saber a detalle-

Enserio, soy solo yo o los sirvientes de Hiroto me odian, mire al conducto con mala cara, mientras Hiroto solo reía un poco, después me ayudo a sentarme bien y me coloco el cinturón de seguridad,

-perdona, esta mañana te veías tan tranquilo durmiendo que no quise despertarte, además no creí tardar tanto-

-vaya seguro tu padre me vio en tu casa, lo lamento seguro pensara soy intruso-

-no, mi padre no se mete donde no-

-aunque me hubiera gustado conocer a tu padre-

Sonreí ante la idea de conocer al sujeto que le dio la vida a Hiroto, pero al no ver repuesta mire su rostro y parecía triste, ¿dije algo malo?, después solo dijo algo en voz baja pero no lo entendí,

-¿Qué cosa?-

-dijo que no te pierdes de nada, me parezco a mi padre bastante, es más puedes buscar "Xavier Kira" y encontraras fotos de él en varios artículos en la red o revistas sociales, me sorprende no lo conozca, aunque a quién le interesa-

-bueno no me meto mucho en la red por el club y por actividades extras y ayudo en casa-

-ya veo, que bien-

-entonces tu padre debe ser bien parecido si te le pareces, también es alguien agradable-

De nuevo un silencio invadió el automóvil, ¿acaso decía algo malo?, poco después el sujeto junto al conductor aclaro su garganta y hablo,

-Kira-san, lo llevamos a algún lado o desea nos deshagamos de su…acompañante-

-cierto, a donde ibas, porque estabas dirección contraria a mi casa, ¿te llevo?-

-he?, si iba a mi casa-

-bien te llevo, dile la dirección a mi chófer-

-si-

El ambiente de nuevo se sentía extraño, le di mi dirección a el conductor y comenzó a conducir a el área comercial, debería preguntar a Hiroto, no creo no debo saber de su familia seguro es algo personal, además no hemos hecho más que eso…y ni siquiera sé si estamos juntos, estoy tan feliz,

-¿te ocurre algo?, estas riendo solo-

-no, solo pensaba en lo de ayer, dime realmente estamos junto, aceptas lo que siento, ¿cierto?-

-mmm…supongo que si-

-¿lo has dudado?-

-no, es tu imaginación-

-bien, entonces soy feliz por estar contigo-

Coloque mi mano sobre la de él y sonreí, a el pareció sorprenderle mi reacción pero aun así dejo su mano sobre la mía mientras cambiaba la expresión de antes por una sonrisa amable, pero note como después evadía la mirada como pensando en algo y después sonreía, bien supongo aun soy su primera vez en más de un sentido, poco después llegamos frete a una tienda, Hiroto se sorprendió mucho al ver el lujar…

-¿jamás habías visto una pastelería?-

-no, pero no es lo que me impresiona, creí te llevaba a tu casa-

-esta es mi casa, bueno este es el local enfrente a mi casa, justo atrás esta mi hogar-

-no es malo obstruya así-

-es el negocio de mi madre, ella es una gran repostera, o pastelera, como sea este es su negocio-

-ya veo-

-cierto, mañana es tu cumpleaños te aprese si te hago un pastel, ¿cuál es tu sabor favorito, crema, betún, chocolate, limón, fresa, tres leches?, son muy ricos…elije lo hare personalmente-

-mi sabor favorito, bueno….-

-Kira-san no come dulces y menos de desconocidos, es mejor que baje y no vulva-

-ya estoy harto, que se creen ustedes-

-esta bien, acepto tu propuesta, espero sea una sorpresa-

Mire a Hiroto y sonreía feliz, eso fue suficiente para hacerme sentar y no irme a golpear al conductor, enserio que le pasa a estos sirvientes, debería despedirlos,

-bien entonces lo horneare esta noche, cierto ven te invito a mi casa-

-Kira-san ha olvidado su agenda-

-solo será un momento, ¿cierto?, iré con el-

-¿pero?-

-lo que ellos no sepan no hará daño-

Baje del automóvil por un lado y él lo hizo posteriormente, lo jale de la mano hacia adentro del negocio y meterme en un pasillo que daba directo a mi casa después estaba el patio y mientras busque mis llaves el miro el lujar,

-¿esta es tu casa?-

-si, te gusta-

-se ve bonita, parece…cálida-

Mientras buscaba mi madre abrió la puerta y me abrazo más que empalagosamente sin importarle nada, no creo ni noto a Hiroto ahí parado mirándonos,

-por fin regresaste creí moriría al no saber de ti, me alegra tenerte de nuevo-

-mama, tenemos visitas-

-mi ryuuji-

-m-…-

Casi quédarme sin aire mi madre noto a Hiroto parado casi a unos pasos enfrenté de ella, ella solo sonrió y saludo, mientras correspondía,

-perdona, entenderás una madre siempre se preocupa por sus hijos-

-sí, ya veo, lamento por mi culpa el no llamara-

-eres amigo de mi hijo-

-sí, estamos en la misma clase, lo invite a jugar con unos amigos y no vimos la hora lo lamento mucho-

-no te preocupes, gracias por traerlo, cierto soy la madre de este niño como podrás darte cuenta, pasa por favor-

-muchas gracias, soy Hiroto, muchas gracias por la hospitalidad-

Poco después caí en coma por asfixia de mi madre, entramos en casa y deje un rato a Hiroto en la sala mientras iba a busca algo para ofrecerle de tomar ,espera solo no entraran sus padres postizos por el o armados dispuesto a terminar conmigo,

-tu amigo parase tan educado, me sorprende sea tu amigo-

-que insinúas que mis amigos no son normales-

-por qué no le ofreces un poco del postre que hice seguro le gustara-

-claro solo no le pongas veneno el veneno-

-¿qué cosa?-

-nada-

Fue lo que pensé al recordar a esos tipos, vaya seguro ya ni los padres de Hiroto serían así, mi madre sirvió dos porciones de flan y dos zumos de naranja y después los lleve a donde él estaba,

-perdona la demora, espero te guste mi madre lo hizo-

-muchas gracias, ella donde esta-

-como veras estaba cerrada la pastelería, iremos de vacaciones mañana así que esta arreglando algunas cosas, dime tus iras de vacaciones esta navidad-

-no, mi familia de hace eso, además como dije mi padre se fu a trabajar a América…estados unidos para ser preciso, mi madre está en Francia en su trabajo junto a mi tía y mi abuelo el radica en estados unidos-

-acaso…bien entonces te invito a venir conmigo a Okinawa, que dices-

-he…yo-

En ese momento pasa mi madre por el lujar y decidí preguntarle ante la idea de que Hiroto estaría solo en esa fría, enorme y escalofriante mansión,

-mama puedo invitar a Hiroto a Okinawa con nosotros-

-si no tienes inconveniente con tus padre, claro eres bienvenido a venir-

-bien que dices, bienes verdad-

-bien si no hay problema… iré-

-que bien, entonces quédate en casa esta noche -

-no puedo, pero vendré mañana, dime a qué hora-

-prefiero te quedes, pero puedes a las 8 de la mañana-

-sí, bien debo irme debo regresar, para la otra no te vayas aunque es una zona privada se presta para robos, más para alguien despistado, bien gracias por la hospitalidad-

Hiroto se levantó y salió, hubiera preferido se quedara, pero no importaba ya me imaginaba ,el mar la arena el sol y ambos en la playa, que felicidad, aunque supongo sería mejor si fuera verano y no invierno, bien mientras pudiera ir con el no importaba.

* * *

 **espero fuera del agrado, bien ahora el siguiente capitulo. sus opiniones son bienvenidas.**


	4. Cap 4

**espero les guste mucho esta continuación tambien...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **POV : Ryuuji**

al día siguiente después de esperar a Hiroto, nos fuimos junto a mi familia a Okinawa, mi padre era gerente así que ganaba bien y siempre íbamos a Okinawa a una casa donde el vio antes a pasar el invierno, aunque este sería el mejor e inolvidable que siempre llevare a mi mente con varios suspiros, después de un largo viaje donde parecía Hiroto se acoplaba bien a mi familia ,cosa que me hacía feliz, llegamos a nutra casa en Okinawa esta cercas de la playa así que incluso venias en verano, bajamos y una vez dentro le mostré a Hiroto nuestra alcoba dijo su habitación,

-te gusta-

-sí, muchas gracias-

-no es un lujo como tu habitación, pero…-

-me gusta, enserio…adema tienes una familia maravillosa tus padres son lo mejor-

-no es para tato, bien descansa un poco creo te vi cansado durante el trayecto-

-sí, muchas gracias, creo no estoy acostumbrad a los largos viajes-

-bien, la habitación tiene baño propio, aun así siente libre de tomar lo que quieras-

-gracias-

deje a Hiroto ya que iba a ayudar a mis padre, además durante el viaje había estado ocultando y cuidando mi regalo de él, hoy es su cumpleaños y se lo dije a mis padres, así que si el dormía un rato ayudaría a que preparara todo para festejar su cumpleaños, era algo tarde así que termine de decorar hasta la noche y una vez listo, fui por Hiroto llame a la puerta pero no respondió así que gire el picaporte y entre y no lo mire así que me adentre hasta que escuche su voz fuera en el balcón así que me acerque, pero….

-no te preocupes, estoy bien, ¿Cómo estás tú?, …me alegra escucharlo tu salud es lo más importante para mí, …acaso te avergonzaste, seguro tus mejillas están rojas, …cierto siempre has sido un encanto, lo dijo enserio,… si yo también te amo, …no lo voy a gritar, cierto, no poder ir a verte, …te lo dije ayer vine con un amigo ,Fubuki ha de haberte contado ambos están en la misma clase aun así creo a tu hermano no le agrada, …si te veré tan solo regrese, …si me cuidare tu también por favor sigue cuidándote para nuestra cita, … adiós-

Era yo solamente o aprecia hablaba muy cariñoso con una chica, se apenas es un día, pero parecía tener algo con esa persona, antes de que se diera cuenta lo escuche llegue hasta la puerta fingiendo entraba y solo lo miraba guardar rápidamente su celular,

-Ryuuji, no te he escuchado-

-sí, toque, me di cuenta, vienes cenaremos algo después podemos dar un paseo aunque es tarde, podemos posponerlo para mañana-

-claro cualquier cosa, te sigo-

-te ocurre algo-

-no, vamos camina-

Seguro solo fue mi imaginación y no es nada, eso merezco por oír algo que no debía, lo tome de la mano y lo guié hasta el primer piso, al comedor estaba a ocurras pero lo coloque frete a la mesa mientras lo hacía esperar, después las luces se prendieron en medio de un –" _feliz cumpleaños_ "- , Hiroto no parecía comprender, pero después sonrió dedicándome una sonrisa,

-le conté a mis padres es tu cumpleaños, espero note moleste-

-no, estoy sorprendido, gracias-

Aunque mencionara eso con una sonrisa creíble para mis padre, a mí no me lo parecía, parecía solo se forzaba a parecer feliz y sorprendido,

-este, yo lo hice espero te guste-

Esperando mi pastel lo sorprendiera realmente lo descubrí de una bandeja y lo miro, el sonrió, de nuevo parecía solo fingía o solo yo creo eso por lo que escuche, si ha de ser eso,

-muchas gracias, son muy amables por molestarse por un desconocido-

-claro que no, aunque admito ayude a mi hijo a él no se le da bien hacer las cosas como hacer postres, bien espero te guste, ¿dime los pasteles de chocolate son tus favoritos?-

-sí, muchas gracias, me gusta y mucho-

Hicimos una fiesta y sin yo saberlo o cuando mi madre le dio un regalo a Hiroto, era una bufanda de color morado, yo debí dársela, no ella pero después dijo era de parte de todos que no sabía que regalarle, con una sonrisa el respondió,

-está bien muchas gracias, no estoy acostumbrado a los regalos por lo general mis padre se ocupan en estas fechas y termina solo dándome algo de dinero casi 6 mese después-

seria por eso que no reaccionó a la sorpresa, me pregunto ¿qué clase de familia tiene Hiroto?, ese día comimos pastel, además mi madre había hecho Miso así que comimos eso y de postre el pastel que hice, después de estar en la sala mirando televisión , la noche llego y mis padres se fueron a dormir de igual forma Hiroto, después de despedirme en la puerta de su habitación fui a mi habitación junto a la de él, tome mi computadora y busque por la Internet algo sobre sus padres, pero como si la tierra se hubiera comido la información, solo me parecían pequeñas noticias sobre la familia de Hiroto , "KIRA" no había fotos, nada pero me la pase toda la noche hasta que en una página de estados unidos, no sé cómo termine hasta esa página encontré una foto de la esposa e hijos del actual representante de la familia "KIRA" la mujer era muy guapa pero los niños que aparecían ahí ninguno era Hiroto creo conocer a uno de esos chicos, intente hacer memoria peor no podía no venían ni el nombre solo ese pequeño recorte de un artículo de hace 9 años, no entendía nada, salí de mi habitación por algo de agua al llegar al comedor vi sobre el suelo un celular me acerque y era de Hiroto, sé que no debía pero lo abrí, en la pantalla tenía un sujeto algo parecido a él con una chica muy linda, no tenía contraseña así que me metí a sus fotos y mire la foto donde estaba "Xavier y Yagami Kira" , ¿serán sus padres?, pero y lo que vi en Internet, sentía me daría un colapso, además Internet no es confiable aun así seguí mirando hasta ver la foto que vi antes pero más completa.

Ahí estaba el padre Hiroto el hombre de la foto anterior y junto a él un pequeño pelirojo que sin dudas seria Hiroto, ¿quiénes esos chicos, mujer?, aun así me pase la foto solo porque él estaba ahí, seguí mirando y sus contactos solo tenía una letra seguido de un nombre, parecía no tenía escrito completamente a sus contactos, decidí no seguir indagando innecesariamente, y guarde el celular de Hiroto en una gaveta de un mueble del comedor mañana se lo entregaría,

Al día siguiente me desperté muy tarde por trasnocharme, me cambié y lave la cara y baje en busca de algo que comer, hasta que me encontré con mi padre y me regaño, cuando pregunte por Hiroto, dijo había acompañado a mi madre a algunas compras, poco después solo llegó ella, y me preocupe un poco,

-¿dónde está Hiroto?-

-dijo quería dar un paseo por la playa, así que se ha quedado-

-iré con el-

-un momento te levantas tarde y quieres salir, no comes algo y después te vas si quieres-

comí algo a gran rapidez pero mi madre me regaño por casi atragantarme y me ordeno ir despacio, después de terminar y sentirme con algo de energía salí abrigándome bien ya que comenzaba a nevar y fui en busca de Hiroto a la playa, no estaba muy lejos de casa, así que llegue rápidamente a la playa, el problema era que era muy grande, donde podría estar, estaba vacía y llegue a la orilla y mira en cada dirección, no lo vi y me preocupe así que comencé a gritar altamente,

-¡Hiroto! - ¿¡Dónde estás?!-

-si-

Llego sorpresivamente desde atrás cosa que me hizo gritar ya que me hablo al oído haciéndome caer sobre la arena y se riera de mí, después me ofreció la mano para ayudarme

-a ti te gusta desaparecer, cierto-

-¿dónde estabas? , me preocupe por ti, ¡no vuelvas a irte sin mi permiso me oyes!-

Grite porque me sentí preocupado y inevitablemente comencé a llorar, él se acercó y me abrazo quedando ambos sentados sobre la arena en un abrazo,

-perdona, pero iba ya a tu casa, cuando te vi, no te preocupes, vamos deja esas lagrimas-

-¿dónde estabas?-

-del otro lado hay otras escaleras para subir a la avenida así que solo camine un rato, como dormías solo camine un poco, además no siempre puedo pasear o ir solo ya que solo salgo en automóvil-

-bien entonces te dejare mires la playa, aunque es mejor en verano, yace te traeré de nuevo en vacaciones, que dices-

-…-

-¿Hiroto?-

-sí, está bien, aunque no sé si pueda prometerlo-

-descuida, te traeré de una forma u otra-

Nos quedamos sentados sobre la arena aunque caía la nieve, no importaba, quería un buen recuerdo junto a él, la arena era tan fría y a diferencia del verano estaba húmeda así que aunque quiera jugar no podía, seguro podíamos jugar en la nieve después.

* * *

 **Espero les agradaran las continuaciones, matane!**

 **PD: el fic de "** **Sweet tears" por el momento esta pausado ya que me había quedado sin ideas, así que hoy he comenzado a leerlo para redactarlo nuevamente, así que en una o dos semanas habrá continuación. - _gracias por la espera_ -**


	5. Cap 5

**les traigo continuación espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

* * *

Deje de preocuparme por lo que vi o descubrí, además no quería supiera andaba investigándolo con tan poco tiempo, no quería me dejara por algo tonto e impulsivo, confió en que me quieres, rápidamente llegamos al 24 de Noviembre teníamos juntos casi más de un mes y era muy feliz el termino cambiando de alguien serio a uno que me demostraba afecto eso me hacía feliz, aun estábamos en Okinawa regresaríamos el 2 día de enero a Tokio, después Hiroto se iría a su casa así que debía aprovecharlo,

me desperté temprano y me cole de mi habitación a la de él, eran las 6 de la mañana así que no había nadie despierto, como estaba el pestillo lleve un pasador y abrí la puerta de la habitación de Hiroto y me adentre y cerré cuidadosamente ahí sobre su cama dormía tranquilamente, se ve tan lindo cuando duerme, jamás lo había notado pero es tan blanco, ¿me pregunto qué tanto?, me acerque y como estaba boca arriba lo bese colocando suavemente mis labios sobre los suyos estaba algo frio aun así me apoyo para robarle un beso, poco después sentí me tomo del cuello de la camisa de mi piyama y presiono el beso para después separarnos,

-¿qué estás haciendo?-

-¿yo?, quien es el que entro en la habitación de quien a besarlo-

-¿estabas despierto?-

-sí, hasta que te apoyaste en la cama-

-perdona-

-que haces aquí tan temprano-

-bien vine antes para que me des mi obsequio-

-¿cuál?-

-mi familia tiende a darse obsequios en este día, así que bien el mío-

-perdona, no traje mucho conmigo y no sabía eso, no tengo nada-

-he….-

-ya se tengo una idea-

Hiroto abrió un poco su camiseta y me sonroje un poco ante la idea que se cruzó en mi cabeza, poco después mire que se quitaba un colgante, era plano pero tenía un lindo dibujo en el grabado, era una flor de D`Liz, él se quitó el colgante y me lo entrego en las manos,

-puedes quedártelo-

-no podría es importante, ¿no?-

-por eso mismo, quédatelo, me gustaría lo usaras-

-pero-

-nada de peros, úsalo-

Él se sentó un poco en la cama y me lo coloco se acercó mucho a mi así que no pude evitar sonrojarme, después se quedó muy cercas mío, a poca distancia de mi cara,

-te gusta-

-sí, es muy lindo, veras que lo cuidare-

-bien ahora, sigamos descansando-

-¿he?-

Hiroto me tomo de los hombros y me empujó hacia a la cama y se acercó a abrasarme, realmente sentía que moriría de felicidad

-quieres dormir conmigo-

-si, dijo, no me iré ya-

-vamos acuéstate junto a mí-

el pego su frete a la mía, me sentía extraño por alguna razón, después me tomo del mentón y me beso, desde nuestra primera vez, creo quería otra experiencia pero a la vez tenia vergüenza de admitirlo, aun así el beso fue suficiente para notarme débil, él se colocó sobre mí y comenzó con un beso , después de ese beso colocó sus manos junto a las mías entrelazando sus dedos y siguió en un beso largo después bajo por mi cuello , quería de nuevo hacerlo con el…después de algunas caricias ,se decizo de mi ropa y callándome con un beso me hizo el amor, era tan feliz ,pero no podía gritar solo ahogaba mis gemidos en medio de besos ya que sino seguro moriría pero si nos descubrían, termine de nuevo acostándome con Hiroto era tan feliz después de estar enredados nuestros cuerpo calientes y nuestras manos unidas después de tanto frenesí termine durmiendo junto al en la cama , la habitación era tan cálida aun así quería seguir junto al calor del cuerpo de Hiroto, esta vez no escaparía de él.

Después de 2 horas desperté y el ya no estaba, era absurdo pero lo busque por debajo de la cama, sabanas y no estaba, poco después llego entrando en la habitación, a diferencia mía, él ya se había cambiado y parecía muy fresco,

-buenos días-

-ya te has despertado-

-si no hace mucho, tu madre dice ya está el desayuno date prisa, y cámbiate almenos que quieras dar a notar lo que has hecho-

El salió de la habitación, me deje caer boca abajo en la cama, era muy feliz, este 24 de diciembre fue perfecto no necesitaba algún obsequio, bueno aunque tenía su bonito colgante, realmente me sentía más unido con el que al comiso,

Ese día tras tomar el desayuno, mis padre se fueron de compras, ya tenían lo dela cena, pero seguro irían por nuestro regalos, yo no necesitaba más ya tenía lo mío, pase ese día junto a Hiroto,

Por la noche en el intercambio mi madre le regalo una camiseta para mi gusto era horrible, pero como era de espera acepto amablemente el regalo, de nuevo me cole a su habitación pero esta vez fue a dormir, escuchando su corazón de cercas, mientras me sentía feliz de tener a Hiroto en mi vida.

El 24 paso y llegamos al 31 de Diciembre, era año nuevo, después regresaríamos a Tokio el 2 de enero, para mi estas vacaciones habían sido perfectas, prácticamente había estado con mi "novio", aun me sonrojo de solo pensarlo, solo 2 meses y he pasado Navidad, año nuevo y su cumpleaños junto a él, solo que cuando regresemos ira de regreso a su casa, no quiero, Pero ni modo iré a visitarlo, aunque seguro será molesto después de esta un largo tiempo juntos, además regresaríamos a clases a mediados de enero, así que lo dejare descansar,

Pasamos el año nuevo comiendo todo tipo de comida deliciosa, mirar a Hiroto feliz era mi mayor regalo, así el tiempo bello paso y llego el día de regreso, durante el trayecto en el automóvil Hiroto fue dormido gran parte del viaje, supongo le fue agotador, al llegar a nuestra casa enfrente estaba ese automóvil, vaya ni un segundo iba a poder estar con él, bajamos del automóvil y una vez abajo, ese sujeto se acercó, se hizo llamar el tío de Hiroto, yo sabía bien solo era su chófer,

-muchas gracias por invitarme-

-de nada, puedes acompañarnos cuando gustes-

-muchas gracias, nos vemos, Ryuuji-

-claro, descansa te veré en clases-

Él sonrió, y después asintió con la cabeza y se fue, se adentró en el vehículo y se marchó después de que sus cosas fueran colocadas en el maletero, pero por alguna razón al verlo partir, tenía un mal presentimiento, ¿Qué seria?,

Llego Enero, mejor dicho el día de clases, era 11 de enero, me había pasado esta semanas haciendo el trabajo, pero al menos me divertí en las vacaciones, aun si iba muy adormilado que no miraba al frete y choque contra alguien…

-¡ten más cuidado, torpe!-

-perdona-

Mire y vi era Fubuki Atsuya, por alguna razón este chico me odia, la verdad no me preocupa, pero parecía no estar conforme con mi disculpa,

-perdonarte, no eres más que una molestia en mi vida-

-¿perdona?, yo ni conozco bien como para que digas eso-

-me vas a decir ahora que no tele insinuaste antes de las vacaciones a Hiroto-

-eso a ti que te importa-

-quiero te alejes de él, no quiero siga aguantando más dolor del innecesario, él está comprometido, él ya tiene a alguien más así que olvídalo-

Él se fue corriendo con una mirada triste, pero apretando los puños, se adentró al edifico, iba a seguirlo para una explicación pero lo que me había dicho, me dejo inmóvil, poco después llego Kazemaru,

-Hola, de nuevo atsuya, ese chico sí que causa líos…a ti que te ocurre-

-Kazemaru, te has declarado a Hiroto, ¿cierto?-

-he, si antes de vacaciones pero me rechazo, me dijo tenía a alguien mas y no quería lastimarme, antes creí eras tú, pero en una ocasión escuche a aphrodi decir Hiroto tenía un compromiso con alguien y que se iría a vivir con esa persona…en poco tiempo, pero da igual, vamos a clases-

¿Qué es lo que escuchaba? ,acaso todos se han unido para hacerme ver a Hiroto como una persona desagradable, ese no era Hiroto, él me amaba solo a mí durante estos meses me lo dijo más que claro, pero el recuerdo de aquella conversación que intente olvidar llego como un golpe, no lo creo no dejaría nadie me alejara de él,

Ese día no se presentó a clases, ni el siguiente ni la semana siguiente, por alguna razón había faltado 2 semanas a clases, el fin de semana fui a su casa después de haberme de nuevo perdido di con su casa, llame al timbre y me abrió una mujer…

-si, en que puedo ayudarle-

-vengo a ver a Hiroto-

-claro, le está esperando, enseguida lo llevo-

Ella abrió la puerta y me guió hasta la casa y me llevo al segundo piso a su habitación, llamo un par de veces a la puerta y desde dentro se escuchó su voz y entro,

-Kira-san, su amigo está aquí-

-muchas gracias suzune, puedes irte, puedes traernos algo de comer-

-enseguida-

Ella cerró la puerta y se fue, mire a Hiroto y estaba metido en la cama con una piyama de color azul aunque pasaban más de las 3pm de la tarde, me dedico una sonrisa, pero se veía extraño, como que el brillo que tenía antes, no estaba.

* * *

espero les gustaba, hasta la próxima.


	6. Cap 6

**he aqui la continuación ,**

 **espero mañana colocar otro capitulo de este fic , espero les agrade, los comentarios son muy bienvenidos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

-¿preocupado?-

-¿estás bien, Hiroto?-

-descuida solo es una gripa pero mis padres se preocupan mucho por nada, perdona por no llamar, pero sabes acabo de darme cuenta no tengo tu número, iba a enviarte una carta, pero no estamos en el siglo XVII-

-Hiroto…-

Comencé a llorar y corrí a el abrazándome a el cayendo en la cama y quedándome encima de él, lo que había escuchado que tenía a alguien más es estas semanas sin verlo me tenían tan preocupado y confundido… solo era un rumor ¿cierto?, yo no quiero alejarme de él,

-vamos deja las lagrimas-

-Hiroto… ¿tú no estás con nadie más?, ¡tú no estás comprometido ni nada!, ¿cierto?-

-atsuya te dijo algo-

-¿he?-

Me aleje un poco de él y manteniendo una distancia corta lo mire contuve un poco mis lágrimas, como sabia había sido Atsuya el que me había confundido,

-el vino el fin de semana anterior y me dijo te ordeno a no verme, perdónale, el e sun buen niño pero en ocasiones es un malcriado-

-¿he?-

-lo que te dijo esta mintiendo, no lo creas, Atsuya jamás me ha visto con buenos ojos, vamos deja las lágrimas ya-

El paso sus dedos por mis ojos y seco mis lágrimas, tome su mano y la peque a mi cara, realmente la idea me había hecho tan miserable por días,

-sabes él es…alguien de quien no debes preocuparte-

-entonces por qué me odia-

-no es a ti, es a mí, eso es lo que creo-

-porque-

-porque, solo porque somos medios hermanos-

-¿hermanos?-

-supongo te diré-

Hiroto me conto su madre murió cuando él tenía 2 años, después su padre se casó cuando Hiroto tenía solo 8 años y llevo a su nueva esposa y sus gemelos a casa, uno de ellos lo acepto y siguió siempre, pero el otro no, jamás soporto su hermano se llevara con él, así que siempre hacia travesuras para conseguir lo castigaran a Hiroto, pero en una ocasión una de sus bromas llego muy lejos e intoxico a su hermano mayor y a él a los 14 años de edad, también me dijo por eso actualmente él vive con su tía Hitomiko y Hiroto en esta casa, el hecho de que no le agrade es porque estoy interesado en él, se me hacía tonto, pero supongo no tengo hermanos y no puedo entenderlo,

-bien no pienses más en eso-

-por qué no has ido a clases-

-primero déjame sentar, esta posición para hablar es incomoda–

-perdona-

Me aleje y me senté a la orilla de la cama y el hizo lo mismo para verme y sentarse junto a mi muy cercas y tomarme de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos,

-no he ido por una gripe, seguro para la otra semana estaré bien-

-vendré entonces a visitarte hasta que mejores-

-no, no quiero te distraigas además, te dijo esta zona es peligrosa, ya sé cuándo quieras saber de mi envíame un mensaje, te daré mi número, incluso el de casa-

-bien-

me quede un poco en la casa de Hiroto, comí en su habitación junto a él contándole como había sido mis días actualmente en la preparatoria después de algunas horas junto a él me despedí y salí de su habitación, vaya estaba más tranquilo ahora. Pero todo ese enero Hiroto no se presentó a clases, incluso había perdido los exámenes, el no verlo me molestaba, llego febrero el día más esperado entre las chicas, ese día todo fue empalagoso, pero después de clases tenia conmigo un regalo para Hiroto así que fui a su casa, pero cuando iba a salir del salón escuche a Aphrodi,

-claro iré al hospital,…claro seguro Hiroto querrá verme,… vamos estoy jugando seguro te has molestado,…que agradable,…si llegare en media hora quizás-

Tan solo el había colgado lo tome de la camisa, parecía quería arreglarme con él, pero solo quería saber si era el mismo de quien pensaba a quien vería,

-a ti que te ocurre suéltame, vaya que te ocurre-

-lo que acabas de decir…Hiroto…-

Lo solté y el me miro un poco, no sabía cómo preguntar, estaba ansioso de saber pero tampoco quería saber era el, mi Hiroto el que estaba en un lujar como el hospital,

-así que te da por espiarme-

-….-

-bien no sé qué tan amigos seas de Hiroto pero,…él está en el Hospital ahora-

-Porque-

-primero tranquilo y mantén la distancia-

Creo estaba ansioso y nervioso me aleje, pero estaba intranquilo así que solo podía jugar con mis manos,

-te contare…parece Hiroto fue sin permiso de su médico y su tutor a un viaje y resintió su enfermedad-

-¿enfermedad?-

-si Hiroto está enfermo no preguntes de que, no sé pero atsuya dijo esta en el hospital por no cuidarse y seguir su tratamiento, así que me ha pedido ir junto a el-

-yo, ¿puedo acompañarte?-

-por que debería dejarte ir conmigo ante su reacción-

-perdona, te pagare si quieres, pero quiero ver a Hiroto-

-supongo no me molesta, creo le agradas a Hiroto así que te dejare ir pero no hagas escandalo-

-gracias aphrodi, eres el mejor-

-lo sé-

Seguí a afrodi fuera de la escuela aunque intento saber qué interés tenía con Hiroto no le dige nada, después de caminar un rato llegamos al hospital no estaba lejos de nuestra escuela así que fue fácil ir caminando, llegamos a la recepción del hospital y Afrodi pidió información para ir a la habitaciones su amigo Fubuki, ¿Qué cosa? se supone veríamos a Hiroto, después fuimos al ascensor,

-oye adónde vamos-

-con Hiroto, pero está compartiendo habitación, así que no reclames agradece te he traído-

Me quede callado y llegamos a el 5to piso y al salir del ascensor lo seguí por un pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación al abrir la puerta solo el parecía natural yo al ver a Hiroto me quede sorprendido, Hiroto me noto pero evadió la mirada de mí,

-Atsuya ya llegue por ti, ¡vamos!-

-bien yo me voy vendré después a verlos-

Atsuya al verme no parecía feliz pero no dijo nada y salió junto a Afrodi, yo me quede de pie en la puerta no sabía que decir, tenía mi mente completamente en blanco hasta que una voz llamo mi atención,

-¿tú quién eres?-

Mire en la cama de junto era un chico algo parecido a Atsuya pero él tenía el cabello de una tonalidad gris, acaso es su gemelo,

-yo…soy Midorikawa Ryuuji, perdona por molestar-

-acaso, ¿eres el novio de Hiroto?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

Me sorprendí no lo iba a negar, pero como ese chico lo sabía, acaso le mi mente, no sabía que decir, no quería negarlo pero relámete era algo, pero estaba aún confundido,

-Fubuki deja de molestarle, te conté de él pero no para que seas directo ni le molestes recuerdas preguntabas que hice en mis vacaciones, bien estuve con el-

-que enviada, me hubiera gustado ir donde Hiroto, estar en la playa bajo la nieve ha de ser único,… eso me recuerda cuando éramos niños siempre lo hacíamos juntos… dormíamos siempre en la misma cama, en una ocasión dije me casaría con el-

-deja lo incensario y lo que venga a tu mente-

-perdona, Ryuuji, ¿cierto? vienes de visita con mi hermano mayor-

¿Hermano?,….eso me recordaba Hiroto dijo él y atsuya eran hermanos y tenía un gemelo, ¿sería él? , aún estaba confundido no podía ni moverme o reaccionar,

-supongo no sabes que decir, lamento mucho el no decirte, no creí mi resfriado fuera a empeorar, pero fue tan repentino-

-¿he?-

-no importa, bueno si, pero….-

-me alegra vinieras a verme te hubiera llamado pero el chico junto a mí ha hecho el medico confisque mi celular-

-no es mi culpa-

No sabía que hacer así que recordé mi regalo y comencé a buscar dentro de mi maletín mientras me dirigía a Hiroto, saque una caja rectangular con un chocolate que yo mismo había hecho de color blanco y con chocolate oscuro escribí el nombre de hiroto, la caja era de color rojizo así que se lo entregue,

-hoy es…bueno… espero lo aceptes-

-muchas gracias-

-no lo hice por nada en especial, no necesito sea febrero para decirte que me gustas, siempre te lo diré-

-también me gustas-

Me sentía feliz, mire a Hiroto, realmente me miraba en lujar de escapar, mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa, así que correspondí con una sonrisa al ver tomaba mi chocolate y lo habría…pero recordé a el chico que estaba en la habitación,

-¡he!, que envidia-

-había hecho este para mí, pero puedes quedártelo, son chocolates extras-

-muchas gracias eres muy amable-

Había hecho algunos cubos de chocolate con lo que sobro del de Hiroto y las había compartido en clases con algunos amigos, pero seguro eso no quería escucharlo Hiroto, me quede conversando con ambos, en especial con Fubuki que quería le contara de mi relación con Hiroto a detalle y de mis vacaciones, no me importaba, aunque omití algunos detalles, poco después de una hora se quedo dormido así que era hora de conversar con Hiroto, corrí la cortina que dividía a ambos y me senté sobre su cama,

-parece muy agradable, fubuki es más agradable que Atsuya-

-lamento no decirte de mí condición-

-¿qué tienes?-

-no lose, se supone por ello estoy aquí, creí era una gripa, veo que no-

-no es grave, cierto-

-claro que no,… pero hay algo que debo decirte-

-¿qué es?-

Hiroto me tomo de las manos y miro hacia abajo podía ver estaba preocupado, después me miro por un momento mientras contemplaba su mirada,

-sabes yo…realmente no…-

Hiroto hizo una pausa parecía que lo que tenía que decir lo mortificaba, lo menos que quiero es preocuparlo, no necesita decirme, puede tener sus secretos,

-no es necesario lo digas-

-pero…-

-será después, dime te gusto mi regalo-

-sí, pero no sé qué darte…estoy aquí y no puedo hacer mucho-

-olvídalo, bien ya es tarde, me iré, vendré de nuevo el día de visita aunque preferiría no estés mas aquí, cuídate-

Me acerque a Hiroto y lo tome del rostro para besarlo, fue un beso largo lo suficiente para demostrarle lo mucho que había extrañado sus besos y lo mucho que le quería, me aleje y solo sonreí, el próximo día de visitas era en un mes, resistiría, pero antes de irme…

-te gustaría una foto, Ryuuji-

-¿¡enserio!?-

-sí, pero…-

-a decir verdad tengo una, bien, me voy, cuídate, Hiroto, te amo-

-también te amo, realmente, me gustas Midorikawa, fui feliz contigo, gracias por lo de hoy, desde que te conocí me has hecho muy feliz, te agradezco este tiempo compartido-

-¿qué significa eso?, en fin también me haces feliz, cuídate Hiroto-

Salí de su habitación, solo sería un mes, es este poco tiempo habíamos hecho mucho, bien aún faltan varios eventos, me gustaría esta siempre con él, dos años y seremos adultos tal vez podríamos estar junto…salí de su habitación, era justo descansara, solo un mes, estaría de nuevo junto a él.

* * *

 **Espero fuera el agrado, hasta la otra ...**


	7. Cap 7 ·fin·

**he aqui el capitulo final de este fic, no quería pero así debí hacerlo, últimamente me había quedado sin inspiración y con este fic de nuevo retome un fic que deje, bien sin mas espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **POV: Hiroto**

Esto fue antes de conocer a Ryuuji, tenía 14 años cuando una extraña bomba de humo exploto donde Fubuki y Yo jugábamos tenis nos justaba mucho jugar cualquier cosa juntos, tal parece ese accidente nos dejó inocentes al despertar ambos estábamos en una habitación de hospital, al comienzo solo parecía solo fue un gras que nos robó el aliento pero no parecía nocivo aun así a ambos nos hicieron un estudio médico , después mi padre investigo por las cámaras de seguridad de la sala donde estábamos ,

mi nuevo pequeño hermano había hecho eso solo para molestar, nunca imagino nos noquearía a ambos, nos quedamos en el hospital hasta el día siguiente nuestro padre era muy exagerado en cuanto a sus hijos, al día siguiente en la tarde el médico le dijo a nuestro padre frete a los tres ya que había ido de visita junto a Atsuya a vernos él le comento Fubuki tenía un corazón muy débil y necesitaba una cirugía pero no había donantes, su vida no estaba pero estaría en la lista de espera solo estaría restringido a estar internado para evitar actividades peligrosas, sofocantes o emociones como lo de esa bomba de humo,

-bien, seguro Fubuki entenderá es por su bien, seguro habrá algún donante en esa lita para él, cierto-

-se equivoca señor Kira, los donante son escasos y el estaría esperando por un tiempo indefinido-

-no importa, hare caso a lo que dice el doctor, papà estaré aquí hasta mi operación-

-que buen niño-

Mi padre realmente quería Fubuki como su hijo aunque no era nada sanguíneo él lo quería como si realmente lo hubiera visto nacer, eso me hacía feliz, después el medico aclaro su garganta para que mi padre lo viera y existió un pero,

-que sucede-

-se podría decir su hijo Shirou está bien, pero en cuanto a Hiroto….-

-¿qué ocurre con el?, acaso también es algo de cuidado, él es mi mayor orgullo sin olvidar espero mucho de el así que dígame sin tanto rodeo-

-bien, el chico padece una enfermedad llamada leucemia… como podrá imaginar ese es un tipo de cáncer que difícil mente tiene cura y su condición está muy avanzada, prácticamente le quedarían uno años de vida-

-¿qué?-

-lo lamento mucho, si lo hubiera sabido antes el padecía esa enfermedad estoy seguro que con el tratamiento adecuado mejoraría, aunque lo reciba ahora será inútil solo retrasara lo inevitable-

Mi padre no lo demostró, pero por su postura sabia le dolía saber yo podría morir como mi madre, además mi madre murió cuando tenía yo solo 2 años para el fui su fortaleza por mucho tiempo, había devastado la noticia nuevamente, desde ese día se dedicó a mí, cuando se casó el parecía nuevamente feliz, pero ahora le venían que su hijo moriría cuando solo hacía unos meses había fallecido su segunda esposa, mi padre salió junto al doctor para hablar, realmente me deprimo saberlo,

Días después fubuki fue dado de alta iría a casa pero solo si seguía las ordenes médicas, yo me quede ya que había comenzado a recibir tratamiento, mi padre insistió quería mejorara pero yo no podía más después de 6 meses el cuerpo me dolía ya que en más de una vez me hacían exámenes y tomaban 2 litros de mi sangre lo que ocasionaba dejaran algunos moretones los cuales dolían en ocasiones, me sentía pesado en ocasiones que no podía moverme me sentía agotado por nada casi siempre, mi padre fue a verme después de 6 meses..

-como estas-

-no bien-

-me duele verte así, pero espero entiendas solo quiero estés bien, quiero mejores-

-sabes...he estado pensando, qué sentido tiene prolongar lo inevitable, si muero que importa ya no sentiría este dolor por el cuerpo, además he decidido darle a fubuki lo que busca y que no espera más, él es listo y seguro sería mejor sucesor que yo-

-de ninguna manera, no dejare uno de mis hijos sea mutilado para salvar a otro, que clase de idea egoísta es esa-

-pero es mi idea y no es egoísta, ¡por favor, déjame salir de aquí!,… no quiero sufrir más-

-no lo hare-

Mi padre después de ese día no fue a verme supongo le era difícil verme así y aceptar mi petición, pero dos años después llego fubuki ya que su cuerpo no parecía estar bien había comenzado a sufrir algunos dolores en el pecho al punto que llego a quedar inconsciente, rápidamente se agotaba, necesitaba esa operación o su vida solo sería de meses, de nuevo fubuki y yo estábamos en la misma habitación, pero con 17 años y solo 2 meses mayor uno del otro…

Al día siguiente de la llegada de fubuki mi padre llego para verme realmente parecía que el verme le causaba dolor, claro saber perderás a tu hijo ha de ser muy difícil, supongo es algo que jamás entenderé,

-te dejare hacer lo que quieras, solo no me pidas te mutilen, así sea por tu hermano menor-

-papà, yo no tengo más tiempo, el medico a dicho solo 6 meses tengo de vida, mi deseo es darle a fubuki mi corazón, solo mi cuerpo es débil, aceptare las pruebas para ver si puede aceptarlo, pero eso quiero además de por lo menos lo que me queda salir y vivir un poco,

Mi padre me abrazo aunque me tenía contra su pecho escondiendo su rostro, sentía sus lágrimas caer por mi cabello, eso provocó quesera llorar, pero no lo haría quería sonreír para él, a la semana me dieron de alta, me llevo a una casa donde me quedaría con él, pero su trabajo casi no se lo permitía, además sabia no quería verme, seguro del imagina me viera desvanece ante sus ojos seguro le aterraba,

Con arreglos suplante a fubuki en la escuela, solo creían era recién llegado, rápido me hice de amigos aunque ocultaba el hecho de mis fatigas o de que vomitaba sangren ocasiones al estar muriendo de poco a poco, nadie sospechaba, pero tenía envidia de los que tenía la vida fácil y gran salud de los que hacían deportes, me sentí mal de ver a los demás,

Paso el tiempo y un buen día un chico se me declaro, otra vez, ya era las onceava persona, aunque esta vez era un chico, a todos los había rechazado, ya que no tenía sentido amaran alguien que seguro en 4 meses iría a que le mataran como estaba pre visto para salvar su hermano, rechace a kazemaru y salió de ahí corriendo,

-te vas a pasar la vida rechazando a todas las chicas o a ese chico-

-¿he?, Atsuya…es mejor para ellas y el-

-claro lo dice el que envidia a las parejas felices-

-no lo hago-

-por qué no aceptas de buena vez a alguien, lo peor que perder a alguien es el rechazo, si te quieres un poco no seas egoísta y permítete vivir un poco habiendo querido a alguien-

Supongo Atsuya decía la verdad, vivíamos en casas diferentes desde ese incidente, así que era extraño me diera consejos, supongo lo haría, de pronto me dolió el pecho así que me fui sin que el sospechara aunque el fondo sabia el conocía la historia ya que estaba ahí cuando el medico lo conto, aun así fui a esconde a una vieja bodega hasta que pasara el dolor en el camino me compre algo,

al llegar mire a Ryuuji, no era la primera vez lo veía, en ocasiones hablábamos pero no éramos muy unidos solo compañeros de clase, en ese momento no le di importancia intente animarle pero nada parecía me odiaba, tan solo me senté en un escritorio y me quede dormido, mejor dicho quede inconsciente, al despertar estaba con una sudadera a mi espalda y al hacerme hacia atrás vi una carta en el cielo, la abrí al ver mi nombre, entonces supe lo que hice, era una carta que parecía habían escrito con todos sus sentimiento pero la decepción era, no estaba firmada, pensé era de él o la que Kazemaru me había dado así que se la regresaría, fui al domo de deportes y mientras miraba a Ryuuji jugar kazemaru se acercó a las gradas y me pidió una oportunidad, pero no quise, así que le mentí diciendo tenia a alguien, de pronto mire y ese chico había sufrido un accidente aunque no pude evitar reír por alguna razón se había sonrojado y sonreído en vez de llorar, así que fui a verle, una vez en la enfermería que no era de mi agrado supe esa carta era suya, así que le daría la oportunidad,.

lo invite a mi casa después de extraños eventos una vez en mi habitación declaro era feliz pero estaba confundido de que vendría después por culpa de mi enfermedad, de alguna manera ese día tuve sexo con él , al día siguiente mientras dormía fui a mi cita médica aun me sacaban sangre pero esta vez solo para hacer comparación con la de fubuki, mi padre había dejado la casa no porque me odiaba eso quiero a creer, además se había tenido que ir al extranjero casi desde que llegue a vivir con él , solo escapaba de lo que pasaría,

cuando lo vi en medio de la calle al regresar y ser perseguido por mis sirvientes que estaban mejor a mi cuidado que mi familia entro en el automóvil y después de la nada le acepte una invitación , sus padres parecían lo amaban mucho, su madre se notaba lo amaba más que a nada jamás conocí a mi madre así que no sabía que era y aunque la segunda esposa de mi padre me quiso no era igual, más de una vez le oculte a Ryuuji mi dolor así como mi agotamiento, ya que siempre que lo veía me dedicaba una sonrisa,

Una vez de regreso de esa vacaciones junto a él estaba muy agotado…Pero no podía… no me atrevía a decirle la verdad solo me sentía mal por serle un gran mentiroso cuando él era tan honesto,

Cuando lo vi en el hospital ayer estaba dispuesto a decirle pero el no quiso, bien supongo que no importa ya, realmente me gustó mucho, espero siempre sepa eso, gracias a el pude tener los mejores mese de mi vida, además este tiempo solo me dedique a escribirle una carta, espero que cuando las lea solo consiga sonría ya que fue la mejor medicina en mi vida.

-comenzaremos la cirugía preparen a Fubuki-san al quirófano-

el medico vino por ambos, fubuki al igual que Ryuuji solo creía y vivían en una mentira, seguro después ambos me odiarían, pero solo es una egoísta que tengo antes de morir, realmente me hubiera gustado estar con Ryuuji más tiempo, pero es inevitable, solo tengo un último deseo,

-estas seguro de tu decisión chico, tu padre acepta te arrepientas-

-sí estoy seguro no me arrepentiré, solo me gustaría le diera esas carta sobre mis cosas a la persona del remitente, seguro vendrá a visitarme, pero él no sabe nada de mí, podría por favor-

-no soy mensajero, pero veré que puedo hacer-

Después de eso igual fui llevado para la cirugía, no me arrepiento de nada, fui feliz de estar con ryuuji y soy feliz de que fubuki viva completamente, gracias ryuuji por dejarme conocerte.

POV Ryuuji.

Ya había pasado el mes e iría a ver a Hiroto, durante este mes solo he pensado en él, al llegar al hospital pregunte por el en la recepción, pero de nuevo por la habitaciones Fubuki, seguro ahí estaba como la otra vez, subí a verlo, pero al llegar en la habitación solo me encontré con Fubuki, ¿Dónde está Hiroto?

-Ryuuji, ¡buenos días!-

-parece te desperté, perdona-

-no, descuida, ya había despertado-

-yo… ¿Dónde está Hiroto?-

-¿he?...bueno no sé, según mi padre, no necesito saberlo, así que seguro ya es dado de alta o en otra habitación-

-enserio, vaya me gustaría saber dónde está realmente-

-te quedas…se no, somos más que extraños pero eres el único que ha venido desde mi cirugía bueno sin contar a mi padre, pero no es lo mismo-

-está bien-

Me quede junto a él, me senté en una silla junto a la cama, realmente solo había hablado una vez con él, no sabía de qué hablar, poco después de que hablábamos de mi club de baloncesto llego un doctor,

-se siente mejor-

-sí, ya puedo ahora si ser dado de alta-

-claro, pero solo unas semanas mas y podrá por fin irse, eso si seguirá un programa alimenticio y de cuidados hasta que pueda ser libre de lo que quiera-

-lo hare, siempre he querido hacer deportes en nieve, Hiroto y yo siempre practicábamos cuando íbamos de vacaciones Hokkaido, espero vengas la próxima vez Ryuuji… ¿cierto?, doctor el, donde está mi hermano mi amigo y yo queremos saberlo-

Era feliz de alguna manera de escucharlo, aunque era extraño solo era segunda vez lo veía, era tan distinto a atsuya incluso a Hiroto, mire al médico y el miraba su tabla médica, después miro a fubuki y después a mí y suspiro…

-no soy quien para decírselo, pero es mejor no decirle nada hasta que su padre venga mañana, no necesita saberlo-

-¿qué?-

El medico salió, me moleste ya que de alguna manera ver triste a Fubuki me molesto así que salí y lo seguí como se atrevía a poner triste a un paciente que quiere saber de su hermano,

-un momento, si no le dirá a fubuki a mí si, Hiroto es mi amigo, así que dígame donde está el, estoy seguro es la persona que más desea ver fubuki en este momento y yo también-

-bien será imposible-

-¡por que!-

-le diré, pero no se atreva a decirle a mi paciente, recientemente se ha sometido a una cirugía como para que se entere….-

-bien entonces dígame no le diré-

-bueno…la persona por la que pregunta…el…está en un mejor lujar -

-qué cosa, explíquese-

-bueno…quiero decir que el a fallecido, lamento la brusquedad pero no me pagan para ser amable, el murió hace tres semanas atrás, la persona en esa habitación recibido su corazón sin siquiera saberlo y así desea mantenerlo su familia ya que fue el deseo de ese chico y lo que más quería es que lo aceptara sin preocuparse, así que le pedir no le diga-

-¿qué cosa?…Hiroto-como que ha fallecido, se supone no tenía nada más que una gripe, nada serios-

-¿nada serio?, él estaba en un estado terminal, después de tanto dolor ha decidido el mimo terminar con ello-

-no…-

-díganme acaso, su nombre es Midorikawa…ya que nadie más a vendo a ver a ese chic, quiero saberlo-

-sí...Que con eso-

-sígame entonces-

Seguí al médico hasta una habitación parecía un almacén, ahí busco una caja y me al entrego, solo mire sobre una mesa hacia el contenido de esa caja, no entendía…

Esas son sus cosas me insistió no darle nada a sus familia más que a su amigo Midorikawa, el aseguraba vendría, así que es suyo o de lo contrario ira a la basura ya que aquí no se puede guardar eso-

el medico se fui y mire dentro , después comencé a ver cada objeto en el interior, ahí había una nota y unas cuantas cartas, tome la de hasta arriba y comencé a leer…al pasar mis ojos sobre cada letra me puse a llorar, el me pedía le perdonara por ocultarme su enfermedad, pero no quería mi lastima, pero había sido feliz por conocerme, por dejarle estar juntos, había mucho mas en esas cartas , palabras que me hacían llorar, por las fechas parecía había escrito una carta que jamás me llegó, una del día que estuvimos juntos, la primera vez, una cuando estuvimos de vacaciones y cuando fue su cumpleaños, otra donde hablaba cuando estaba extraviado en la playa, otra de año nuevo y navidad, otras de los días que no lo vi y por último la que me hacía llorar, estaba triste, molesto ,decepcionado varios sentimientos me invadían que no podía ni hablar solo las lágrimas salían de mis ojos….

Yo también había sido feliz, jamás te odiare es más soy feliz por ser parte de tus mejores días, realmente te quise, gracias por amarme y dejarme estar junto ti, me alegra haber pasado esos días llenos de felicidad, espero me permitas llorar, siempre te querré aunque no estemos juntos….

 ** _La vida da mil giros, uno nunca sabe que pasara mañana, si nos ira bien o no, si te enamoraras o no, o si perderás o na ganaras, hay que vivir cada día al máximo, nunca sabemos si será el ultimo._**

* * *

 ** _espero les gustara el fic, realmente ami me gusto escribirlo ,ademas ya había hecho uno similar  
"_ _casi_ _" donde mato a mido, bien donde no lo mato, en fin así que creí era tiempo de un cambio, pero espero les gustara._**

 ** _PD: para los fans de "_** Sweet tears " **lo he comenzado a escribir nuevamente despues de re-leerlo y tomar notas de cosas que pudieran o no olvidarme, en fin espero este martes por fin publicar el primer capitulo para quienes estén interesados en seguir leyendo.**

 **sin mas matane!.**


End file.
